I Thought You Were Dead
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil goes out one day without telling Dan. When he finally wakes up, he goes in to panic mode.


**Dan POV**

I rolled over in my bed, slowly opening my eyes. Without looking, I reached over to my bedside table, looking for my phone. When I felt my hand run over it, I grabbed it and unlocked it, looking at the time. 1:37pm. I should probably get up. I sigh and put the phone back where I found it. I slowly sit up and pull the covers off me. I got out of bed and decided on having a shower.

After I'd finished my shower, and I had gotten dressed, I wandered into the living room. As I walked in, I noticed Phil wasn't in there. I walked into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on, before walking to Phil's room. Surely he's not still asleep. I opened the door and looked in. he wasn't in there either. I walked back into the kitchen, making sure there was no note anywhere, which there wasn't. He must have just gone out. I walked over to the now boiled kettle and made myself a cup of tea.

I spent most of the day playing videogames and scrolling through Tumblr. I checked the time. 6.55pm. Phil still isn't back. I walked into my room and picked up my phone, unlocking it. There was no text or missed calls from him either. I decided to call him and find out where he was. I dialled his number. It rang, and rang, and rang.

"Hi this is Phil; I'm not here right now. Leave me a message after the 'rawwr'." I heard down the phone. Damn it Phil. I'll give it 10 minutes and then try again.

10 minutes later and he still hadn't walked through the door. I picked up my phone again and called his number. It rang again before I heard the same message. I tried again. The same thing happened. I tried a couple more times, but it kept going to answer phone. I decided to leave a message.

"Phil where are you? You haven't called all day. Call me when you get this." I hung up.

After about 15 more minutes of worry and constant staring at my phone, willing it to ring, I decided to try it again. I went to answer phone.

"Damn it Phil. Pick up the phone and let me know where you are." I said and then hung up. He threw the phone on to the space next to him on the sofa. He licked through the channels on the TV, nothing appealing to him. He turned it off. He stared at the phone again, hoping that Phil would call. After a minute, he picked up and dialled the number again.

"Hi this is Phil; I'm not here right now. Leave me a message after the 'rawwr'."

"Fucking hell Phil. Where are you?! Why aren't you answering the phone?!" I almost shouted down the phone before hanging up. Suddenly, thoughts came into my head about what could have happened to Phil. What if he was laying in an alleyway somewhere beaten to death? What if he was under a bus? What if he had been kidnapped? I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of Phil injured and possibly dead. I tried to hold them in, but one tear managed to fall before they call did.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but it must have been about half an hour. I was so caught up in crying that I didn't hear the front door open. I did, however, hear it slam shut, and I heard footsteps up the hall. I wiped the tears away before standing up and turning towards the door, just as Phil walked in.

"Hey Dan, I– Are yo–"

"Where the fuck were you?!" I interrupted him, shouting.

"I was jus–"

"Don't you answer your phone?! You could have called to say where you were!" I cut him off again, still shouting at him.

"Dan. Calm down. I just f–"

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down?! I thought you were under a bus. I thought you had died Phil, and you're telling me to calm down?!" I shouted, losing control, tears violently falling from my eyes.

"Dan." He said, before walking forward and putting his arms around my waist in a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed harder into the crook of his neck.

"Shh. It's okay." He said soothingly, rocking us from side to side in an attempt to calm me down.

After standing there for about 10 minutes, my sobs quietened down. He dragged us both over to the sofa and sat us both down. He then pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Why would you think I was dead?" He asked quietly.

"Because I hadn't seen you all day and you didn't call or text and you wouldn't answer your phone and I just assumed the worst and–" I couldn't finish because the tears had started again.

"Shh." He said, rocking us again. "I'm sorry. You were asleep when I left this morning and I didn't want to wake you up, and then I forgot to text you." He told me.

"You could have answered your phone." I said to him, sniffing slightly.

"My phone's been in my bag on silent all day. I didn't feel it vibrate." He said.

"I was just worried." I told him.

"Well I'm okay. There's no need to worry anymore." He reassured me. I nodded. "Hey, look at me." He said, lifting my chin up with his finger. He wiped the tears on my face away. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that." He said and then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I put my arms around his neck again and hugged him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist slightly.

"Please don't ever do that again." I practically begged him in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, I won't." He assured me. "Have you eaten?" He asked. I nodded against him. "What do you say we have an early night?" He asked. I looked at the clock on the wall, 8.53pm. I nodded again.

We both stood up, and Phil took me to his room. Phil changed into some pyjama bottoms while I just stripped to my boxers. We both got into his bed and snuggled up, me resting head against his chest, Phil with his arm around me, holding me against him.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told me.

"I shouldn't have broken down like that. You're an adult; you know what you're doing." I said. He chuckled.

"I should have let you know. I would have done the same thing." He said, and kissed my head.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said.

"Me too." He said, I could hear he smile in his voice. I laughed slightly.

"Night Phil." I said, snuggling closer.

"Night Dan." He said, kissing my head again. I drifted off to sleep with Phil running his hands through my hair, knowing he was right there next to me, safe.

* * *

**Hey guys :D I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Reviews are love :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
